


Laundry Day

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea which couple to tag this so I'm tagging both, Lingerie, Yas has a crush, You can ship whatever or both there's hints of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yaz finds the Doctor wearing something quite... different.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's New Years Eve and I'm going to a party but I had to write one more fanfic this year. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

It was right to say the day had been extremely unfortunate for all involved. It had started fine with the Doctor telling them that they would visit Trailblazer Town, a planet that specialized in personal adventures with automats of important historical figures. They had not gone to Trailblazer Town, however, the TARDIS had instead landed on a planet that resembled a big swamp, far from what they were expecting. They got into trouble as soon as they exited the ship and the day was spent trudging through mud with everybody feeling miserable as they helped the Doctor while she ran around trying to fix whatever was wrong with the planet. 

When they finally got back to the TARDIS, they were all soaking wet, cold and filthy so everyone dashed to the nearest shower as soon as the Doctor landed somewhere else. Yaz entered the shower on her bedroom with a deep sigh as the warm water washed away her bad mood and also the caked dirt all over her body. She seriously found mud in places she had never realized it had been exposed to the filth. 

Yaz exited her shower feeling renewed as she put on clean clothes. Her wet and dirty clothes were already in the hamper sp she could wash them later but she was afraid they were lost without a chance of salvation. She made a mental note to see if maybe the TARDIS had an alien super potent washer she could use. With that in mind she walked back to the console room where she was sure the Doctor was. 

The blonde was surely there, pulling levers and pressing buttons like a frantic maniac as always but she had also damp and surprisingly wavy hair and she was clean which meant she took a shower. The only thing that made Yaz pause and gasp was her attire. The Doctor was not wearing her usual clothes, instead she was wearing a deep red and sheer silky robe on top of a baby doll that was so short that Yaz was sure that if she wasn’t wearing a robe she would be able to see a little peek of the bottom of her butt cheeks. It left the whole expanse of her milky legs and thighs on display and Yaz could feel her heart collapsing in itself at the sight. The Doctor was also barefoot and Yaz was almost certain she had died in the swamp planet drowned in mud and this was her personal heaven. 

“What are you wearing?” She asked in a high pitched tone, blushing when her voice cracked like a horny teenager. 

The Doctor startled and looked up from what she was doing with a warm smile. “Yaz! How was your shower?” She asked in a cheery tone, like nothing was amiss. 

“Great.” Yaz walked closer to her. “What are you wearing?” She asked, this time more subdued and smoothly or so she was telling herself. 

The Doctor frowned and looked down, like she didn’t remember what she was wearing. “Oh.” She looked at Yaz again and shrugged. “I forgot it was laundry day and I had nothing else to wear after I took a shower. All my clothes are dirty.” 

That did not explain why she was wearing That™. 

“And where did you find these?” She pointed at the clothes she was wearing. She did not pictured the Doctor sleeping in that, she always struck as a flannel pajama kind of gal. 

The Doctor gave a tiny smile as she picked at the soft fabric of her robe. “It’s the only woman’s clothes I had in my wardrobe that would actually fit me.” She said with a forlorn look in her eyes. “It’s my wife’s. I swear this was the least sexy sleepwear I could find, that woman is the devil in high heels.” 

Yaz felt her whole world crashing and burning. Wife?! The Doctor had never hinted at ever having a relationship, much less marriage. 

“W-wife?” She gasped out. “You’re married?” 

“Yeah.” She looked quite sad for a moment but then shook her head, like she was trying to get rid of the bad memories. “Her name is River Song. She’s an archeologist and university professor. She also enjoys very much wearing things like these.” She picked at the baby doll. “Sometimes just to fluster me but mostly just because she likes it.” She smiled. 

“I thought you said you had lost everyone.” Yaz whispered quietly and the Doctor sighed. 

“I did.” She runs a hand through her hair. “But I still hope I can see River again someday. You see, she’s a time traveller like me and although it’s said that we had our last encounter already, I cannot let go of her.” She looked at what she was wearing. “Or everything that was hers. I keep lying to myself that she’s going to come back someday and yell at me if I throw away any of her stuff.” She sighs and looks at Yaz with sadness and longing. “Call me delusional, but I feel like it isn’t impossible for her to come back. I’ve been working on it. So my hope never dies.” 

Yaz sighs, half heartbroken and half sad for her friend. “I won’t pretend that I understand how you’re going to do that but if anyone can do it, it’s you, Doctor.” She gave her a tentative smile and squeezed her shoulder, marveling at the softness of the fabric. Apparently River loved sexy clothes but also comfort and expensiveness. 

“Thank you, Yaz” She smiled back and they shared an intimate moment between the two, until Yaz looked away and cleared her throat. 

“Well, we should go do your laundry.” She says. “If Ryan or Graham come here and see you in this they’ll have a heart attack or think we’re in a parallel dimension.” 

The Doctor chuckled. “I can almost hear Ryan yelling “MY EYES!” over and over again as he backs away.” 

Yaz laughed too. “They would never be able to look at you again, they would be so embarrassed.” 

The Doctor shrugs as she starts making her way to the corridor, Yaz on her tails. “Their loss, I look amazing.” 

 

Yaz had a moment of indulgence when she looked at the Doctor’s back up and down a few times and verified that yes, she could see a little glimpse of the Doctor’s bottom in those shorts. Yaz sighed and she followed her and whispered to herself very faintly. “Yes, you do.”


End file.
